


KDA Week

by BlackoutFactory



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, Guitars, KDAWEEK, Light Angst, paint shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-10 09:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackoutFactory/pseuds/BlackoutFactory
Summary: Prompt week for the KDA fandom! Small, silly one shots based on the list from the KDAWEEK Tumblr





	1. 1, 2, 3, 4, I declare a paint war

**Author's Note:**

> Neon/Shadow

Akali grins at Kai’Sa from the end of the subway car. The dancer had dragged her out to the set of their soon to be music video. Or at least the scene that Akali and Evelynn would mostly be in.

A rattle can in hand, Kai’Sa sprayed out what looked to be random lines along the entire length of the interior, while Akali took her kunai to the other subway car.

But looking at it from where the camera was going to be, Akali could easily see the massive dragon taking shape, neon green and vibrant red splashed along the walls and ceiling.

“This looks amazing Kai’Sa, you really outdid yourself.” Akali steps over to where Kai’Sa is standing by a paint stained duffel bag, filled to the brim with all sorts of aerosols, small cans of paints, and a variety of brushes.

“Thanks Kali,” Kai’Sa smiles widely and wipes a hand across her forehead, smearing the dots of paint. “It’s been a lot of fun figuring out how to line up everything.” 

A mischievous idea forms as Kai’Sa keeps talking about the logistics of the image. Boring stuff that kind of goes over Akali’s head. Leaning down Akali snags one of the partially opened paint cans and an unused brush. She pops the top off and dips the brush into the glowing blue paint.

And _flicks_ it at Kai’Sa, an arc of bright blue appearing along her shoulder and neck, some landing on her cheek. 

Kai’Sa blinks, a hand reaching up to touch her cheek. The tips of her fingers come away blue, streaking the paint. She gapes at Akali for a few seconds before snatching up another can, dipping her fingers into it and flinging the green paint in Akali’s direction.

The rapper laughs and covers her face, feeling the cold paint hit her arm. With a grin Akali peers over her arm at Kai’Sa. 

“Is that all you’ve got?”

And with that the paint war starts in earnest. Shrieks and laughter fill the subway car as red, blue, green, and purple paint fly in every direction. Not a single surface is safe and by the time their ammo runs out, both Akali and Kai’Sa are covered from head to toe in paint. It drips from their hair and the edges of their clothes onto the floor, which fare no better in the mock battle between them. 

Both of them are a kaleidoscope of color under the blacklights, but they’re smiling as they catch their breath and attempt to clean themselves up.

They’re still smiling as they walk up to the house, still dripping paint with each step as they lean against one another.

“Think we could get the others interested in doing that?” Akali asks, flicking paint from her fingers. “It was fun to cut loose a little bit.”

The front door flies open and Evelynn, dressed in her pajamas, appears. She’s clearly unamused at the sight of them.

"There is absolutely no way you're coming inside like that." Evelynn eyes Kai'Sa and Akali, crossing her arms as she bars the way into the house.

“I think there’s your answer.” Kai’Sa whispers.

Akali rolls her eyes and hops up the last few steps, stopping in front of Evelynn. “Come on Eve, let us i—shit!”

She stumbles back a step as Evelynn pushes a towel into her face and chest. Flailing for a moment at the sudden blindness Akali grabs the towel and pulls it off, a pout at the ready to try and convince Evelynn to let them in. But instead of the diva, she’s met with the sudden click of the door shutting and the lock bolting into place. Glancing over at Kai’Sa she sees a pile of towels in her arms, no doubt more gently given to her.

With a grumble Akali knocks hard on the door, leaving a splattering of paint on its surface. Silence is her only answer. 

“Let’s just clean up as much as we can out here Akali.” Kai’Sa says, her voice muffled by the towel she’s using to wipe down her face and hair.

“We can do that better inside,” Akali huffs, knocking on the door again. “Preferably with some water—”

Suddenly she finds herself absolutely drenched with, _thankfully_ , warm water. Spluttering, Akali looks up to find Ahri leaning out of the second floor window, a bucket in hand and a far too innocent smile on her lips.

  
“ **_AHRI!_ **”


	2. Mirror, Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obscurity/Fame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight Evelynn/Akali in this one but nothing too crazy.

Akali paces the bathroom, trying to settle the ever increasing feeling of panic creeping up her spine.

They were preparing for their first public appearance since the debut of the single and music video. But Akali was so firmly focused on the choreography training and working on the music itself, that she never fully processed  _ what  _ would happen afterwards. She was in her own little world, filled with nothing, but the music and the other girls.

And now with the release, old fears are trying to get their teeth into her.

A quiet knock on the door stops Akali in her tracks.

“Akali?” Ahri’s voice cuts through the door easily, the worry clear in her tone. “We’re on in about ten minutes, are you alright?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m good.” Swallowing the lump in her throat Akali fidgets nervously with her snapback. “I’ll be out in a bit.”

Stepping over to the sink Akali leans on it and sighs heavily, head hanging low. It’s never been quite this bad, the nagging sense of fear. Usually she can bully her way through it, put on a cocky grin for the crowd and feed it all into her rap battles. But this… 

This isn’t the backalley raps or the warehouses at the docks full of heavy bass and all sorts of illegal things.

This is a worldwide stage and so many eyes will be on her.

“What if I’m not right for this Eve?”

Akali looks up and into the mirror. There, over her shoulder and just barely visible in the shadows coalesced in the corner of the bathroom, is Evelynn. She knew the diva appeared there the moment Ahri stepped away from the door. Hell, she might have been there when Ahri first knocked.

In the moment it takes her to stand up straight, Evelynn moves. No longer in the shadows, but just behind Akali, her lashers just out of sight, flickering into existence. 

“I’m just a street rapper who happened to get noticed.”

“You didn’t  _ just _ get noticed, darling.” Evelynn is warm against her back, the weight a comfort Akali doesn’t realize she needs. The diva is a grounding presence in the whirlwind of thoughts in Akali’s mind. “Did Ahri not tell you that we nearly gave up on finding our last member, until she came across your video?”

Evelynn rests her chin on Akali’s shoulder, arms hugging her waist, and watches her through the mirror.    
  


“We searched through hundreds of possibilities, but the moment we saw you… all that fire, all that  _ passion _ , we knew that you were the perfect one.” Evelynn grins, a hint of fang showing through. “You know that I wouldn’t settle for anything but the best.”

Akali leans back against Evelynn, taking in her words, knowing she spoke the truth. Neither Ahri or Evelynn would throw their lot in with a mediocre rapper. It didn’t dispel every single doubt she has, but the insistent feeling of fear isn’t paralyzing her.

Letting out a slow breath, Akali turns her head and kisses Evelynn’s cheek, not saying anything about the slight blush left behind on pale skin.

“Thanks, Eve.” Akali hums and slowly pulls herself free of Evelynn’s hold. “Think I needed that.”

She doesn’t get far, not with Evelynn gripping her elbow, tugging ever so gently that Evelynn has Akali face to face. Evelynn doesn’t say anything at first, simply adjusts Akali’s jacket and snapback with a small smile on her lips.

“Now,” Evelynn leans in, painted red lips nearly touching Akali’s before she instead places a kiss on her cheek. “How about we show the rest of the world the greatest rapper they’ll ever hear of, hmm?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still wasn't quite sure how to end this one, but I didn't want to make these too big or too complicated lol


	3. Blood is not always thicker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fortune/Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear to god this is gonna be the last angsty-ish one.

She had hoped, maybe,  _ just maybe _ , they would have changed their minds in the time she was away. 

Instead, the conversation between Akali and her parents went downhill faster than she could eat a bowl of spicy ramen.

_ “Ah good, you’ve returned home.”  _

_ “Yeah I—” _

_ “Now that you’ve gotten this rapping nonsense out of your system—” _

_ “Nonsense?!” _

_ “—finish your training and then you can continue the family tradition—” _

_ “Oh, you can not be serious?” _

_ “—marry the match we will set up for you.” _

Akali didn’t even dignify that with a response, she simply got up and walked out of there to the nearest bus stop.

Hiding further into her hoodie Akali slumps onto a seat on the bus, tucked away in the farthest corner from the front. She doesn’t want to deal with the stares from the other passengers.

An international hit song? A world tour under her belt with a few prestigious awards for her specifically? None of it mattered to them. The second she stepped foot inside the family dojo, Akali was just their wayward daughter returning home. What she’s accomplishing and who she is becoming? Brushed aside.

Wasn’t family supposed to care no matter what? 

It hurt. It hurt so much. 

Curling up into herself, Akali takes a ragged breath and settles in for the long ride.

\---------

Slipping into the house through the garage Akali stops just inside the archway leading into the kitchen. Kai’Sa is chopping a pile of vegetables into strips, while Evelynn sits at the island idly chatting with her. Ahri dancing around the room, her tail waving happily as she steals some of the cut veggies while Kai’Sa isn’t looking.

It’s such a stark difference from hours earlier. The stiff, traditional way her parents had sat across from her in such a barren and empty room. Compared to the vibrant life around her, showing off the personality of those that lived there. It was comforting and inviting. It was—

“Welcome home!” Ahri slides along the wood flooring, coming to a halt in front of Akali, a wide open smile to match her open arms.

Home.

The tightness in her chest that’s been there since she left the dojo eases and Akali blinks back the sudden feeling of tears in her eyes. 

Ahri must realize something is wrong and looks like she’s about to say something, but Akali cuts her off by dashing forward, clinging to her in a tight hug. Warmth wraps around her as Ahri holds her tight, gently rubbing her back. And then there are other hands on her, Kai’Sa and Evelynn’s, brushing back her hair and joining Ahri’s arms around her.

  
Home. Akali is  _ home _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Family isn't always by blood


	4. Loose fingers on the frets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Music/Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lowkey somehow forgot about this prompt, how, I don't know

Evelynn pauses in the hallway, a hand on the door knob leading into her bedroom. 

It’s late enough in the night that she has little to fear of anyone finding her rummaging in the freezer for her secret stash of ice cream. So it’s a surprise to hear the faintest sound of a guitar playing.

Tilting her head to catch its direction, Evelynn follows it. Away from the bedrooms, to the other side of the house, she finds herself in front of a plain door. This close, she can make out the guitar much clearer and even more curious is the soft sound of someone singing. It sounds familiar… 

Placing her hand on the door Evelynn slips through shadows, just onto the other side. Taking care to stick to the darkness. The room is for storage mostly, things that they can’t quite part with. Boxes and the odd bits of furniture that never made it to other rooms. The only light comes from the moonlight streaming through the large window at the end of the room. 

It’s just enough to illuminate Akali in a chair, hunching over an acoustic guitar and slowly picking out different chords and strumming gently. She’s half humming, half mumbling words to the slow tune she’s creating.

“ _ Won’t tell anybody that you turn the world around, I won’t tell anybody that your voice is my favorite sound _ .”

From the time that Evelynn has known Akali, the younger woman has always been loud and brash. Personality wise and in her own rapping style. Soft has never quite been in Akali’s vocabulary, so to hear her like this… 

“ _ I won't tell anybody, won't tell anybody, they wanna see us fall, they wanna see us fall down _ .”

Slowly Evelynn walks further into the room and takes a seat on the small couch. The sound of her sitting is muffled by the wrong chord being played. The gnarled strum immediately cut off by Akali holding her hand against the strings and sighing in frustration. She shakes out her right hand, then drags it through her bangs. Evelynn must have made some sort of movement because Akali glances up and freezes.

Tucking her legs underneath herself and getting comfortable on the couch, Evelynn smiles gently. She doesn’t want Akali stopping just yet.

The young rapper fidgets, her hand gripping the neck of the guitar tightly before she shakes her head and turns her gaze away from Evelynn. Testing a few chords, Akali eases back into the song, catching back up to where she faltered.

“ _ I don't need a parachute, baby if I've got you, baby if I've got you, I don't need a parachute _ .” Akali sings quietly at first, slowly gaining confidence with each passing beat. “ _ You're gonna catch me, you're gonna catch if I fall. _ ”

Evelynn taps her fingers along the back of the couch in time to the beat. She’s so used to the quickness of Akali’s raps that this easy going pace is soothing. Perhaps she could convince Akali to try more songs like this… 

“ _ Don't believe the things you tell yourself so late at night, and, you are your own worst enemy, you'll never win the fight.” _

There’s a shift in Akali’s voice, so slight, that if she wasn’t paying attention entirely, Evelynn would have missed it. 

_ “Just hold onto me, I'll hold onto you, It's you and me up against the world, it's you and me. _ ”

Standing up slowly, Evelynn takes the few steps over to where Akali sits. The rapper lets her voice fade, letting her fingers slow in their strumming and the last of the notes echo away. 

In the silence that follows Evelynn doesn’t feel the need to fill it with words, instead she shows Akali all that needs to be said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parachute (Acoustic Ver.) by Ingrid Michaelson


End file.
